


【立克】亲爱的六一儿童节（R部分）

by wwqlalala



Category: History3-圈套, 立克 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】亲爱的六一儿童节（R部分）

        外面传来“窸窸窣窣”的声响，是钥匙插进门锁的声音。然后大门被打开，又被“砰”的一声关上。  
        赵立安把头从轻松熊里抬起来，难以置信地往卧室门口看去。  
        一个人影拐进来，身形很熟悉，脚步很轻，是特意放缓了的。赵立安惊讶极了，小声惊呼：“Jack？你回来了？”  
        那个人影听见他的声音顿了一下，然后动作不再像之前那样小心翼翼。他走到床边拧开台灯，温柔地说：“怎么不开灯？我还以为你已经睡了。”  
        赵立安连忙把头低下去，但是他红红的眼睛还是被Jack敏锐地捕捉到了。  
        “怎么了？”Jack手上微微使力，强行把红着眼睛的小兔子的头抬起来，每次看到眼睛通红的赵立安他感觉自己的心都要碎了，“怎么哭了？”  
        赵立安还没来得及控诉某人今天的过分行为，目光先被Jack脸上的伤口吸引住了。  
        很明显的新伤，一道口子横在额角处，甚至还在流血。  
        赵立安这才注意到，Jack一直都笔挺的白衬衫此时也皱皱巴巴的，上面还有星星点点的血迹。  
        “Jack你这是怎么弄的啊！要不要去医院啊！”赵立安这时也顾不上什么自己委屈不委屈了，他全部的心神都放在了Jack额头上的伤口上，急的差点破音。  
        不是只是单纯出差吗？怎么还受伤了？  
        Jack连忙安稳住自己的恋人：“没事别怕，小擦伤。刚刚回来的时候车开的太快了，转弯的时候为了避让对面的车撞围栏上了，头在方向盘上磕了一下，没什么大事。”  
        赵立安看着面前的人那云淡风轻的表情，知道他是之前混黑道的时候受伤惯了，根本没把这个小伤口放在眼里。可是赵立安心疼，他啪嗒啪嗒跑出卧室，把医疗箱搬了进来，要给Jack处理伤口。  
        Jack的目光滑过赵立安光着的脚，低声问：“怎么不穿拖鞋？”  
        “别说话！”赵立安恶狠狠地凶了他一句。  
        兔子急了会咬人呢，Jack听话地闭上了嘴巴。  
        还好伤口只是看上去比较吓人，赵立安仔细处理过后发现没什么大碍。他仔仔细细地上好药，贴好纱布，缠好绷带，让Jack看上去有点滑稽。  
        Jack觉得赵立安有点小题大做，但是恋人这么关心自己的安危，他还是觉得很受用。  
        趁赵立安收医疗箱的空档，Jack在客厅里走了一圈，捡起了躺在厨房门口的两只拖鞋，又发现了在沙发边滚了一地的几个空的啤酒罐。  
        Jack默默在心里记了几笔，扯了条浴巾去浴室洗澡。  
        等他出来的时候，赵立安已经把床上的毛绒玩具都收拾好，给他空出了半张床的位置。床头开着一盏小夜灯，小兔子躺在被子里，眨着眼睛等他。  
        Jack突然感觉心底一片柔软，好像遇到赵立安之前的所有时间，他所居住的地方只能被称为房子，现在的那一小片光芒才代表着家。  
        他走过去坐在床边，揉了揉赵立安露在被子外面的头。  
        “今天去迪士尼了吗？”他勾起一个笑，轻声问。  
        真是哪壶不开提哪壶。赵立安本来被Jack伤口吸引去的注意力瞬间回笼，憋了一天的小委屈又咕嘟咕嘟泛起泡泡来。  
        “没有。”赵立安撇了撇嘴，“门票送给钰琦和她男朋友了。”  
        赵立安脸上的不满过于明显，Jack一下子就看出来了自己恋人的小情绪。  
        如果在平时，他会把小兔子抱在怀里，轻声哄几句，说几句甜言蜜语，这件事就差不多过去了。赵立安委屈来得快，去的也快，很好哄。  
        可是今天他不想这样做。  
        他只想做。字面意思。

 

 

        因为一直在被子里窝着，赵立安睡衣下的身体很暖。  
        Jack一边把手顺着睡衣下摆伸进去，一边吻上恋人的嘴唇。  
        赵立安也没反抗，乖乖张开嘴，让Jack的舌头探进去，和自己的舌头纠缠在一起。  
        这个吻持续了很长时间，吻得赵立安有点缺氧。Jack的舌头划过他的齿列，划过他口腔的每一寸，和他争夺着口腔之间的氧气。唇分开的时候嘴角扯出晶莹的丝        线，赵立安大口喘着气，他感觉再亲一会自己可能就会被憋死。  
        Jack回味了一下赵立安嘴里的味道。啤酒的味道已经被薄荷味的牙膏味掩盖得差不多了，只有最里面的角落里还残留着一点点苦味。他和赵立安磨了磨鼻子，气息喷在他脸上：“喝酒了？”  
        赵立安的眼神有些闪躲，他把头歪向一边：“……喝了几口。”  
        Jack回想起客厅里那一地啤酒罐，眼神暗了暗：“几口？”  
        他掐住赵立安的下颚把他的脸掰回来，又低头堵住了他的嘴，同时手也在赵立安身体上开始煽风点火。一枚一枚睡衣扣子被解开，Jack有点粗糙的手指划上恋人的胸口，在胸前的两点上画圈圈。  
        赵立安的惊叫被吞进了两个人的亲吻里。他胸前的两点受到刺激，颤颤巍巍地立起，下身也立刻有了反应。  
        Jack简直爱死了赵立安自称白斩鸡一样的身材。青年身材匀称，薄薄的肌肉包裹在骨头上，并不健美，却有一种说不出的美感，让人移不开眼。  
        尤其是赵立安肚子上小小的软肉，Jack每次摸上去都要揉好久，简直爱不释手。  
        这样的身材，要是真的如赵立安所愿练出来八块腹肌，那才是暴殄天物。  
        赵立安被Jack亲得迷迷糊糊的，反应过来的时候，全身上下已经被扒了个精光。  
        Jack就撑在他身体上方，眼里充满着爱恋和欲火。  
        其实他也很想要，毕竟和自己的恋人好几天不见，正常的生理需求谁都有。但是，赵立安用力睁了睁眼睛，看向Jack额头上的纱布。伤口好像因为他的动作又裂开了，纱布在昏暗的灯光下隐隐透着红色。  
        赵立安开始挣扎着想把Jack推开，又怕对方压制自己的动作太大又扯到伤口，只能小小地推拒着。  
        “怎么了？”Jack的唇舌在身下的人的脖子边流连，声音有些含糊，手上不知道什么时候沾满了润滑，正在赵立安后穴处摸来摸去。  
        感受到异样的挣扎，Jack把头抬起来，探究的眼神看向赵立安。此时的小白兔情欲明显已经涌了上来，皮肤都微微透着粉色，眼睛也湿漉漉一片，可是动作还是小幅度地抗拒着。  
        然后他就听见赵立安已经被情潮烧得有些糯的声音瓮声瓮气地响起：“你头上的伤口还在流血，不要乱动。”  
        Jack有些哭笑不得。当初他的身份还是个黑道的时候，曾经被人在腹部捅了一刀后还能追着跑几条街把对方制服。现在只是额头破了个口子，恋人就大惊小怪地像是他要伤重不治。  
        不过被人关心的感觉还不错。Jack看着面露紧张的赵立安，突然很想逗逗他。  
        于是他继续低头含住赵立安的唇，手上的动作不停，插进对方后穴里的手指已经从一根增加到两根。  
        感受到恋人还在挣扎，Jack轻轻开口，声音满是缱绻：“所以你乖一点，别让老公费太多力，好不好？”  
        他感觉到身下的躯体在听到这句话的那一瞬间就立刻停住不动了。  
        “真乖。”Jack又亲了一口恋人的额头当做奖励，同时把手指加到三根。  
        手指裹挟着润滑剂在后穴里翻搅着，发出“咕叽咕叽”的响声，在安静的卧室里格外明显。赵立安也听到了这个声音，羞得不行，把通红的脸埋进枕头里。无论做多少次，他都会害羞地像个不经人事的小处男，每一根脚趾都透着纯情。  
        Jack每次看到这个画面都会气血上涌，下身再硬上几分。他紧紧贴着着赵立安的腿根，把对方的两条腿向外开到最大，然后一寸一寸顶了进去，一直顶到整根没入。  
        赵立安被突如其来的快感刺激地发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，Jack连忙把他的头按在自己颈边，小声安抚着。  
        “你太大了……”赵立安缓了缓，鼻子轻轻抽着气，语气里也带上了哭腔。他好像控诉还不够似的，还用手在Jack背后没什么力气地抓了两下。  
        Jack的心都要被他这一句像撒娇一样的抱怨融化了，连忙细细啄吻赵立安的脸，在他的下巴上亲出一圈水痕，还抓起他覆在自己背后的手轻轻吻着，安抚恋人的情绪，等他逐渐适应自己的粗大。  
        无论多少次，赵立安的身体都那么紧，那么热，那么软，裹得Jack头皮发麻。  
        过了一会，赵立安慢慢适应了插在自己体内的这根凶器。他轻轻晃了晃屁股，收缩了一下穴口，然后看到Jack变得逐渐危险的表情，按揉自己臀部的动作也变得越发用力起来。  
        赵立安知道Jack忍耐得很辛苦，他在等自己适应他性器的规格。  
        他最后把担忧的目光投射到Jack头上的伤口上。纱布渗透出来的血迹更明显了，明晃晃红了一块，可是受伤的人却毫不在意。现在已经是箭在弦上不得不发的状态，中途叫停就显得太绝情了。赵立安心里叹了口气，只能希望能速战速决，然后再把对方头上的伤口好好处理一下。  
        他抬起腿缠在Jack劲瘦的腰上，轻声说：“没事了，我适应好了。”  
        他想了想，顾及到Jack头上的伤口，又加了一句。  
        “请你轻一点。”  
        “谢谢哥。”

 

 

        赵立安在床上很喜欢称呼Jack为哥。他不知道对方喜不喜欢这个称呼，但是每次自己这么叫，对方的眼睛都会红上一分，然后埋在自己体内的性器又会再涨大一分。  
        Jack在赵立安话音刚落，就掐着他的腰，猛地抽出来一半，再重重地顶进去，一下一下像是要钉进面前这具身体里。赵立安被顶地双目失神，险些喘不过气。本来平整的床单被抓出了一条条褶皱，被子被随意地团在一边，一半垂在床边耷拉着。润滑剂随着抽插的动作泛着白沫，混着汗水和体液濡湿了一片。  
        这几天对恋人的思念在这一晚爆发，Jack把所有的爱恋融进动作里，发泄在恋人身上，像是掺杂着爱意的鞭挞。他极深极重地顶进去，囊袋打在对方会阴处发出沉闷的声响，细密的皮肉撞击声连成一片，夹杂着赵立安黏腻又破碎的奶猫一样的呻吟，在卧室里显得震耳欲聋。  
        Jack体力很好，每次不做到赵立安精疲力竭不会善罢甘休。赵立安忍受着恋人用力的撞击，脑子里乱成一团，但是他还牢牢记得Jack头上有伤，要速战速决这件事。他努力把注意力从下身的快感中拔出来，他感觉自己的整个世界都被水汽包裹着，眼前都是模糊不清的水雾，目光所及的一切都在不停晃动。  
        他用力眨了眨眼睛，涣散的目光滑到Jack的额角——然后他惊恐地发现，原来贴在那里的纱布不知道什么时候不翼而飞了，可能是伤口的主人觉得它碍事，揭下来扔掉了。现在那道伤口就这么大喇喇地暴露在空气中，随着Jack的动作和额角上跳动的青筋在赵立安的视野中晃动着，甚至还流下来一道血痕。  
        赵立安眼睁睁看着那道红色就这么顺着Jack的脸部线条流下来，然后隐没在对方刀削一样的下巴边缘。他紧张地不行，可是又被顶得说不出话，只能手死死抓住Jack的小臂，眼神里满满的全是惶急。  
        Jack注意到赵立安眼神的不对，稍微缓了一下身下的动作，空出来一只手随意地抹了一把侧脸，然后看见了满手的红。他毫不在意地笑了一下，附下身轻轻亲吻那双担心他的眼睛，声音里带着笑意：“没关系，这点小伤，你老公哪有那么弱？”  
        一滴血珠在Jack的下巴上晃悠了两下，啪嗒一声，滴了下去，直直打在赵立安的锁骨上，在白皙的身体上开出一朵血红色的花。  
        赵立安看着Jack的目光从他脸上滑到那朵血色的花，眼神逐渐变得深而浓郁，就连在他体内的性器也跟着跳了跳。  
        他突然有些恍惚。他仿佛回到了刚认识Jack的那个时候。他见过那个不一样的Jack，不是在他面前绅士又温和的形象，而是拿着一把蝴蝶刀，也是笑着的，但是笑容淡淡的，和蝴蝶刀的刀锋一样盛满了寒凉。那个样子的Jack神秘而危险，像一把出鞘的刀。虽然在他面前Jack已经尽量收敛自己身上锋利的气息，但是很多时候还是从他的一举一动中露出来一分半分。  
        后来Jack和他在一起了，身上的气质逐渐变得柔和。赵立安不知道是Jack真的变的温和无害了，还是他在自己面前伪装的能力更强了。  
        但是此时此刻的赵立安好像又看见了当初属于行天盟的那个Jack，锋利，危险，独占欲极强。他看着自己的眼神好像在看什么猎物，眼睛里的欲望滔了天。  
        Jack的手指重重擦过赵立安的下唇，把手上的血在恋人的唇上抹开，然后和他交换了一个血腥味儿的吻。  
        Jack曾以为他会在这种铁锈一样的味道中过完一生。直到他遇见了赵立安。  
        Jack的目光又滑到赵立安脸上，他看着那双蒙着水雾的眼睛。黑色的眸子纯粹又湿润，不带一丝杂质，浅浅淡淡的光在瞳孔里游弋。  
        当初就是这双纯粹的眸子，一下子抓住了他的眼球。  
        无数次梦里的侵犯，无数次想象中的占有，无数次想把他困死在身边的冲动，最终化成一个轻轻的吻，温柔又克制地印在赵立安嘴边。  
        Jack又开始了抽送，粗硬的性器短暂离开，又乖张狠厉地顶进去，像打桩一样，深深地操干。他几乎每次都是完全抽出来，只剩下小半个头部卡在穴口，再重重直直地撞进去。粗黑的毛发剐蹭着赵立安白嫩的臀肉，黑白分明，是说不出的性感。操到后面，Jack拉着赵立安的手放在他自己平坦的肚皮上，让他隔着皮肉摸里面性器的形状。  
        不知道是不是心理作用，赵立安总觉得自己的小腹好像真的随着Jack的顶弄也间歇性凸起一块似的。他下意识绞紧了身体，然后逼出了Jack的一声难耐的低吼。  
        最后两个人是一起射出来的。Jack顶着赵立安身体里最敏感的那块软肉操干了数十下，抵着柔软的内壁一股一股地射了出来。赵立安也哭叫着，靠着后穴的刺激达到了高潮。  
        现在两个人身上都沾满了彼此的体液，混合着从Jack头上滴下来的丝丝缕缕的红，达到了另一种意义上的血乳交融。

        Jack把赵立安抱去浴室清理干净，换上了新的床上用品，然后把小白兔裹回了松松软软的被子中，自己则在对方谴责是目光下草草处理了一下额角的伤口，重新贴好纱布。  
        赵立安还像之前那样把被子拉到下巴的位置，睁着无辜的眼睛看着自己的恋人坐在床脚忙活着，然后又看到他转身拿出来一个丝绒面的小盒子。  
        赵立安预感到不对劲，他不由得倚着床头坐起来，目光紧紧盯着Jack手里的盒子。  
        Jack看出来赵立安的紧张，轻笑出声。他坐到赵立安身边，拉过他的手，然后把盒子打开。  
        一枚男士戒指静静地立在盒子中央，很简洁大方的款式。  
        赵立安整个人呼吸一滞，想把手抽回来，但是Jack抓的死紧，他抽了好几下都没能成功。  
        “不是求婚，别紧张。”Jack拿出那枚戒指，套在赵立安左手的中指上。  
        Jack直直看进赵立安的眼睛，笑容里满是温柔，语气是数不清的认真：“只是个小礼物，求婚我会订更好的。”  
        他一把抱住了扑进自己怀里的小兔子。  
        今天的计划本来是要陪赵立安去迪士尼的。奈何他负责的工程突然出了质量问题，他作为负责人完全无法脱身，脚不沾地地忙到晚上才把问题控制住。他看没什么太大问题了，把剩下的工作交给手下的人，自己开车疯狂往家赶，因为车速太快还差点出车祸。幸好他反应够快猛打方向盘踩死刹车，这才擦着对面车的边撞上护栏。否则可能他和赵立安的下一次见面，就应该是在医院的急诊室了。  
        他紧赶慢赶，终于在十二点之前赶了回来。  
        Jack抱着恋人，抬头看看时间，23:59。  
        “儿童节快乐，我的赵立安小朋友。”Jack虔诚地吻在怀中人的额头上。他此生全部的爱与眷恋，全部给了这个叫赵立安的人。

 

 

        十二点的钟声响起，华丽的礼服消失，南瓜马车腐烂成一堆枯骨。  
        一切魔法失效，灰姑娘变回灰姑娘，所有成年人还都是成年人。  
        但是，你可以做全世界的成年人，然后做一个人的小朋友。

 

 

        没有人会一直喜欢小朋友。  
        但Jack说他永远喜欢赵立安。


End file.
